Kirby's Adventure Time
by CrossoverFan
Summary: There's trouble in the Candy Kingdom, Princess Bubblegum has been kidnapped. Finn must track her down and save her from a mysterious, gluttonous,-okay it's Kirby. A little FxPB later on, please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Summery-Trouble in the Candy Kingdom the citizens of the Land of the Dead have flooded the castle. Princess Bubblegum hides in her room and calls for help. She soon realizes living skeletons in Candy Castle may not be the strangest thing to happen that day when a small gumball like creature appears in her room out of nowhere.

A/N-Shockingly I'm not tired of writing Adventure Time crossovers so I'm making a second one. This takes place after Mortal Recoil. It follows the history I set up in the Origins of Ooo, so you might want to read (and review) that story first. Because I'm continuing based on the history I made up I'm going to **try** and finish this story before the third season comes out and starts poking holes in it's continuity.

Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time or Kirby or any of their characters.

* * *

><p>It wan another normal day in Ooo Finn and Jake already awake and dressed prepare for the day.<p>

"So Jake what are you doing today?" Finn asked while putting things in his adventure pack.

"I thought I'd stop by Lady's house I haven't seen her since we made that video, and that wasn't really a date you know." Jake responded putting his picnic basket and viola (violin) in the basket on his bike. "What are you going to do?"

"Well since you're going out I think I'll go slay Science Cat and Land Shark. Then I'll head over to the Candy Kingdom."

"Going to the Candy Kingdom huh, you going there to see Princess Bubblegum?" Jake asked in an annoying tone of voice, Finn chuckled.

"You know it, dog." Finn and Jake shared a small laugh before the phone rang, Finn picked it up. "Hey it's PB," He said to Jake before answering, Jake made his hand look like Princess Bubblegum and began kissing it.

"I love you princess. Oh I love you too Finn." Jake said mockingly imitating their voices.

"Shut up man. Hey PB what's up?"

"Finn," Princess Bubblegum nearly shouted on the other end of the line, "I need your help there's a legion of skeletons trying to eat me. Wait who are you, how did you get in here?"

"PB! What's going on?"

"There's a strange creature in here with me, no don't eat that you'll hurt yourself." There was a crash sound on the other end of the line. "Oh no they've broken into my room Finn hurry! NO!" There was a crunching sound as the line went dead.

"PB, PB! Jake we have to get to the Candy Kingdom now PB's in trouble!"

"Hop on Bro." Jake said stretching to the size of a horse, as soon as Finn got a good grip; Jake jumped out the window and stretched his legs to an incredible length. They stopped just outside their tree house in front of them a small brown tabby on its hind legs wearing a lab coat and glasses and a grey shark standing on its back fins and holding a sword.

"Come on man we're busy!" Finn shouted down to his enemies.

"What's your other engagement?" Science Cat shouted back up, Land Shark grumbled* something "Of course I do, he's giant and bright yellow. But being with Jake doesn't excuse him." Land Shark grumbled* something else. "True but it doesn't mean we _can't_ fight the dog." Land Shark let out a short sigh like growl.

"Listen I don't have time to fight you Princess Bubblegum's in trouble we have to save her." Finn said the last part over Land Sharks franticly grumbling at him.

"LS it's rude to interrupt, now like he said, 'What the **heck** are you standing around for? Go save Princess Bubblegum hurry.' Run get out of here."

"Wait you dudes don't want to kill Finn?" Jake asked confused.

"We'll take a rain check on the fight, saving the Princess is more important, now GO."Jake nodded and began running to the Candy Kingdom.

-Meanwhile in the Candy Kingdom-

Young Princess Bubblegum, barely over thirteen years old because of the Lich King's attack, ran down the corridors of the Candy Castle, a hoard of skeletons right behind her. She rushed into her room, slammed the door closed, and quickly locked it.

"Go away! I'm not even made of flesh." She shouted through her terror.

"Flesh yeah flesh, flesh, flesh." They shouted not listening to the princess. Bubblegum without many options rushed to her phone; she punched number 1 on the speed dial and anxiously waited.

"Come on, come on, come on," she said almost hyperventilating,

"Hey PB what's up?"

"Finn," she nearly shouted, "I need your help there's a legion of skeletons trying to eat me," the room was lit up with a bright flash she looked at where the light came from and saw a small round pink creature wearing only red shoes, a creature known to the people of Dreamland as Kirby. "Wait who are you, how did you get in here?"

"PB! What's going on?"

"There's a strange creature in here with me," she watched as Kirby was about to eat one of her beakers, "no don't eat that you'll hurt yourself." There was a crash PB whipped around in time to see a horizontal skeleton trying to crawl through a hole just larger than his shoulders. "Oh no they've broken into my room Finn hurry!" She dropped her phone as the skeleton swiped at her. "NO!" She shouted too late...to stop Kirby from biting into her phone.

"Wow two for the price of one." The skeleton said trying to push himself out of the door. "Wait who's holding my ankles?"

"Dude we're not going to let you hog the fleshies just unlock the door man." A skeleton shouted from the other side of the door.

"Come on, you used me as a battering ram! I deserve those fleshies." The skeleton in the door continued to push but was now straining just to stay where he was, "uh-oh." With a pop his arms fell off and he was pulled out of the room. A new skeletal hand reached in and unlocked the door PB turned to her bathroom, she cursed her luck as the doors still weren't repaired and were lying on the ground in her destroyed bathroom. She had nowhere to go that was all she could think of as she stared at the door. Kirby quickly stood between Princess Bubblegum and the door, inhaling with powerful force he sucked up the skeletal arms that were laying next to the door. The first skeleton through the door, he was wielding a sword and was looking quite menacing, until he burst into laughter at the face Kirby was making. He spat out the arms in disgust with force equal to his inhale shattered the legs of the first skeleton.

The world seemed to slow down as the sword wielding skeleton fell forward like a chopped tree, as he hit the ground he lost his grip on the sword and it flew through the air, Kirby walked back and forth eyes glued to the now airborne sword he opened his mouth wide swallowed the falling sword in a single gulp, in a flash Kirby sprouted a green cap and a sword and became Sword Kirby.

In an instant time sped back up Princess Bubblegum rushed to the edge of her bathroom as Kirby began battling the skeletons with incredible speed and power he decimated every skeleton that came through the door. Eventually though one of them got a lucky punch, as soon as Kirby was hit spat out his sword and reabsorbed his hat, the skeleton tried landing another punch but Kirby floated just out of his reach and towards the bathroom. Kirby floated low enough for Princess Bubblegum to reach if she jumped and Kirby floated up out of the castle and carried her outside the Kingdom walls.

"Think you very much, whoever you are." Kirby gave her a confused innocent look then opened his mouth and took a deep breath. "No wait what are you doing?" She asked just before Kirby sucked her up he swallowed her and there was a small pink flash. Kirby looked at himself but didn't see a change. He sucked up a large amount of air and floated off passing over a boy in blue riding a giant yellow dog.

* * *

><p>I decided to translate what Land Shark said-<p>

*Do you see the Dog?

*We only have to fight Finn.

*Fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn and Jake were breathing heavily in the entryway of the Candy Castle they were covered in bites and breathing heavily, Finn was holding two swords, Jake was holding four battle axes, and they were surrounded by an endless army of skeletons.

"This looks like the end brother." Jake said slashing down a few dozen skeletons.

"Yeah, I'm glad we get to go out together. I always hoped we would."

"Me too except I was hoping our deaths would save people you know like an awesome sacrafice, here it looks like we're just going to die."

"Yeah that's what I meant." Finn said still breathing heavily.

"Aww that's sweet, like flesh." One of the skeletons shouted.

"Now now that's enough." Peppermint Butler said stepping in.

"Hey get out of here, just because we won't eat you doesn't mean you can keep us from eating them."

"He's speaking for me." The Skeleton all turned to face the booming voice and they bowed before Death, he was standing on the banister on the second floor looking down on them.

"Lord Death we are sorry. Forgive us oh great king of the Underworld." The skeletons said almost all in unison.

"You are forgiven but this isn't the Underworld all flesh harvesting is to be postponed until further notice. Do not kill anyone until we can get back home or until I say so."

"Yes Lord Death."

"Good."

-Later at the Candy Hospital-

"Death thanks for saving us and the rest of the Candy Kingdom." Finn said happily as Dr. Ice Cream patched him up.

"No worries Finn I have nothing against you or the Candy people plus the as king of the Underworld commanding the skeletons is a simple matter."

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I don't really know one minute I was tending to my tranquility garden the next, everything around me began to dissolve, and when I dissolved I found myself sitting in the corner in a spare room in the castle. Same thing happened to my entire kingdom."

"What could destroy the land of the dead?" Finn asked himself, which made Death chuckle.

"It wasn't really the land of the dead."

"What."

"Yeah and I'm Death in name only. We are a forgery a gothic funhouse for that room's former resident."

"But you returned the Princess Plant's soul, and brought it back to life."

"Okay first off think about it why would death, the real death have the power to give life. Also plants don't have souls, you need a heartbeat to have a soul, plain and simple."

"So how did you bring back the Princess Plant?"

"Irony. As a fake death I was given the power to heal."

"I don't get it." Jake said simply.

"You don't have to but those are the facts." Death said simply, just then Peppermint Butler rushed in a horrified look on his face.

"The Princess is missing!" he shouted grabbing Finn and Jake's attention. Finn shot up tearing the bandage Dr. Ice Cream was still wrapping around him.

"PB's missing where is she?"

"You're not too bright are you?" Death asked rhetorically. "Are you sure she's gone? She may have been eaten." Finn visibly paled at the cold statement.

"No I checked, all the skeletons are alive. Also I found these two they saw her just before she left." He gestured to the door and two skeletons entered, one was missing it's legs and was riding on the back of a skeleton with no arms.

"What happened to Princess Bubblegum?" Finn all but shouted at the skeletons.

"Relax man," the armless skeleton said simply, "we broke into the room, using my head by the way." He shot a glare at the other skeleton.

"Let it go Halt geez, anyway the princess wasn't alone there was this little gumball like thing with her he spat out Halt's arms and shattered my legs. Then he swallowed my sword-"

"And he became AWESOME he tore through the other skeletons like they were tissue paper."

"Hey man those were our friends."

"It was still awesome. Anyway I headbutted him and he spit out the sword and he ran off scarred."

"Don't lie you weren't the one who hit him."

"That part doesn't matter."

"Then why did you lie."

"WHAT HAPPENED TO BUBBLEGUM!" Finn demanded.

"Alright geez, after he was punched by someone who wasn't Halt and spat out my sword, he floated away and out of the hole in the bathroom ceiling." Finn glared. "I'm getting to it, the princess was in the bathroom she gabbed his foot and they both floated off, we don't know where she is." Finn growled, he put on his shirt, and shoved the two skeletons to the ground.

"Come on Jake." Finn said already running down the hallway. Jake sighed,

"See ya later Death," Jake took off after his buddy before he finished talking.

-Outside the Candy Kingdom-

Jake was sniffing the ground,

"I picked up her scent but it doesn't go anywere. There's this other scent to like some sort of meat and tomatoes, weird tomatoes."

"Can you follow that scent?"

"I think so," Jake streched his nose into the air he went up and down in the air following the scent of the floating Kirby. A short distantce away Science Cat and Land Shark watched them from some bushes. Land Shark grumbled, at him.

"Because we usually spend two hours healing after fighting Finn and we have nothing else to do." Land Shark grumbled something else. "Well it's also because I'm worried about Princess Bubblegum." Grumble, "okay it might have _something_ to do with her looking like she did when I had to quit teaching her and start fighting Finn."

-A short time & journey later-

"Oh man I lost the scent." Jake said saddly.

"It's okay man, I think I can see him, he's right over there." Finn said pointing to a pink dot floating in the distance.

"Man when did you first see him?"

"Ten minutes ago but when was the last time you sniffed someone out?"

"That's true." Jake streched out his arm, grabbed the pink dot, and pulled his giant fist to them. Finn pulled out his sword and got into a fighting position.

"Okay Jake open your hand."

"Wait dude we can't fight him with a sword, don't you remember what the skeleton said about swords."

"Oh yeah," Finn rummaged through his adventure pack, "oh man I left my battle ax in the Candy Kingdom, wait I brought my warhammer." Finn pulled out a huge hammer with a long wooden handle and a metal end that was larger then Kirby. "Okay now open your hand." Jake opened his hand, Kirby jumped out, Finn slammed his hammer into Jake's empty open hand, and Jake screamed. Finn re-gripped his warhammer, and turned back to Kirby, Kirby opened his mouth and tried to use in inhale maneuver and looked confused. Finn not noticing this slammed down his hammer Kirby was almost pancake flat when he spat out Princess Bubblegum.

"You take care of the Princess, I'll finish him off." Jake said charging Kirby, both his hands were now hammers. Finn helped Princess Bubblegum up.

"Princess are you okay?"

"Yes thank you Finn." They shared a tender look then blushed, before anything else could happen, Jake shouted.

"Finn help!" They turned and saw Jake being sucked up by Kirby he was holding on to the ground with one hand, his legs, other hand and half of his torso were already in Kirby's endless mouth.

"JAKE!" at that moment Jake lost his grip and was sucked into Kirby the rest of the way. Kirby closed his mouth and swallowed Jake, he then sprouted a small wooden hammer and a twisted cord of blue and white fabric tied around his head, becoming Hammer Kirby. Kirby spun his hammer around in his bump of a hand gave Finn a glare, Finn grabbed his own hammer and with a grunt and a lot of effort he lifted it up. He quickly swung it back down, Kirby jumped up to meet it, and with his small wooden hammer he smashed the large metal end of Finn's hammer. Finn tried to smack Kirby with the long wooden handle but he kept leaping around it and broke it off piece by piece, Kirby had almost reached Finn when Princess Bubblegum tapped him on his shoulder.

"Here hold this for me." With that witty one liner she dropped a large, heavy chunk of Finn's hammer on to Kirby's head. As with everytime he was hit Kirby spat out the last thing he swallowed and Jake came flying out. Finn seeing this as his opportunity and pulled out his sword and sliced Kirby in half but to his shock Kirby healed instantly.

"Don't worry bud I'll get him," Jake said reaching out his hands but not stretching. "Oh no, my powers are gone!"

"Again?" Finn asked in disbelief.

"Finn run!" Bubblegum shouted already running and pulling Jake with her, Finn leapt over Kirby and ran after them, Kirby grounded himself and inhaled with more power then ever before. Finn slammed his sword into the ground to prevent being sucked into the vortex that is Kirby's mouth. Finn locked hands with Princess Bubblegum as she flew past, she was still holding Jake's hand so the three of them just dangled, holding on for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it's been a few days the next chapter will be a couple days too. This chapter will connect this story to the Origins of Ooo again.

* * *

><p>Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Jake held on for a little over a minute when Kirby stopped inhaling, only to start back up after a two second break.<p>

"This is stupid we should just fight him." Finn stated starting to get annoyed.

"No way man, his mouth may be weirdly roomy but it's still cramped and slimy plus I lost if I lost my powers, who knows what would happen to you?"

"Finn please don't try to fight it, your sword doesn't work, and I don't want to see you get hurt." Bubblegum said genuinely worried about him.

"Then what should we do?"

"Princess let me go right as he stops sucking in air then I'll go flying and give him a ninja kick." Jake suggested.

"That's a great idea Jake."

"Guys there is no way of knowing when he'll stop." Bubblegum argued forced to be the voice of reason.

"Oh man there's nothing week can do."

"Nothing you can do." The three turned to see Science Cat slowly being dragged across the ground. He had all the claws in his feet and one hand dug in the ground to slow him down, while his other hand searched through his lab coat.

"Professor Science Cat what are you doing here?" Princess Bubblegum asked surprised to see her old science teacher.

"Were you fallowing us?" Finn accused his daily enemy.

"Hey where's that shark you're always with?" Jake asked so he wasn't left out.

"I'm here to save you, yes I was fallowing you I was worried about Princess Bubblegum, and Land Shark is ten feet in front of you holding on to his sword. Oh I found it." Science Cat pulled out a test tube holding green fluid he let it go and it flew straight into Kirby's mouth. Kirby swallowed it, he let out a yawn and produced a pillow and a night cap and fell asleep on the spot. "Peculiar that was only a sleep potion. I don't know how he sprouted those items."

"Yeah he does that." Princess Bubblegum said simply. "It's weird he saved me and then he kidnapped me I'm not sure what to think of him."

"Well whatever he is I defeated him." Science Cat said stepping in front of Kirby. "With my superior intellect I turned the creature's strength into a weakness." Kirby began to wake up. "Yes my years of battling Finn have taught me much about combat." Kirby's pillow and night cap disappeared and he was fully awake. "Rule number one never let down your Guarrrd." The word 'guard' was elongated as Kirby ate Science Cat Land Shark grumbled ("rule number two don't stop to gloat") at his friend. Kirby took on another change sprouting a large top hat, a pair of white gloves, and a long red cape he became Magic Kirby. Finn pulled out his sword.

"Stand back Princess Bubblegum he could be capable of anything." Magic Kirby took a step forward tripped on his cape pulling it off, his gloves flew off too, and his hat fell over him. The four watched slightly confused then in awe as the gloves floated by themselves they picked up the cape, showed either side and covered Kirby's hat, they then rolled up nonexistent sleeves and pulled the cape off. Standing with a focused look on his face was Kirby in a long red headband as Fighter Kirby; the gloves tossed up the cape and applauded themselves when the cape fell back over them all three burst into confetti.

While Finn and the others tried to remember what they were doing, Kirby charged at them and hit Finn with a powerful uppercut which (in addition to the fresh skeleton inflicted and not completely treated wounds and a less then graceful fall) knocked out the young hero. Land Shark attacked Kirby but he dodged every sword swing and countered with several powerful strikes.

"We have to get Finn out of here." Princess Bubblegum told Jake.

"What about Land Shark?" Jake turned and watched as Land Shark was punched threw a tree. "Never mind we have to get out of here. I mean we have to get Finn out of here." Ignoring his slip they picked up Finn and began heading to the Candy Kingdom.

-That Night-

The three hadn't made it back to the Candy Kingdom, without Jake's powers the trip was too long to make on foot in one day, and Jake hadn't thought to bring his phone so they couldn't call the candy people for a lift. They had set up camp in the woods, several miles from the Candy Kingdom. When Finn woke up Princess Bubblegum saw to his wounds as best she could, and told him what happened after he passed out.

"I can't believe we got so messed up by a little pink puff ball." Finn said sadly.

"Finn it wasn't your fault he was incredibly powerful."

"Yeah, I hope Land Shark is okay." Finn said staring off into the distance.

"Are you kidding?" Jake asked, "All the times you chopped off his head he came back he'll be fine." Some bushes near the campsite rustled, Finn and Jake prepared as best they could without powers or weapons. Land Shark stepped out holding his and Finn's swords. "Land Shark, his ears must have been burning. Wait do you have ears." Land Shark grumbled something unrelated ("good to see you Jake, oh and guys thinks for ditching me like that I really appreciate it") but it fell on deaf ears as no one could understand him. He tossed Finn his sword and sat down.

"Sorry for leaving you like that," Finn said honestly and wholeheartedly, "I'm glad you're okay." Land Shark grumbled ("no worries kid I probably would have told you to run anyway") and waved him off. "How did you find us anyway?" Land Shark pointed to his nose and grumbled ("shark noses are very sensitive and you are all very ugly, I'm kidding, but you're too stupid to understand what I'm saying"). "So you sniffed us out cool. You don't have a phone do you?" Land Shark looked at his naked body and shook his head.

"So there's no way to get a message to the Candy Kingdom." Princess Bubblegum said sadly. "They're all probably so worried." Land Shark grumbled something stroking his fin across where a chin would go, ("yeah, there's no way to send a message to the Candy kingdom, at least not until morning, well good night losers,") he then flopped down on his side and tried to get some sleep.

"That fish has the right idea, good night." Jake said rolling on to his side and falling asleep almost instantly.

"Finn aren't you going to go to sleep too?" Princess Bubblegum asked walking up behind him.

"Not yet Princess, I need to make sure nothing attacks you guys while you're asleep." She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn its okay you need your rest after everything that happened to you today." Finn turned and looked down to face Princess Bubblegum.

"Do you know how you said you didn't want to see me get hurt?" She nodded, "well I don't want to see you hurt either, when the Lich King returned I couldn't protect you from the Ice King or from the Lich inside of you, I wasn't able to reach you when the skeletons attacked, and with that pink thing you saved me as much as I saved you."

"Oh Finn," she hugged him, "it's okay and we are all going to be okay. You did save me if you hadn't I wouldn't have been able to free Jake." Finn pulled himself from her hug.

"How are we going to be okay what about Jake's powers, what about Science Cat?"

"Finn we don't know much about that creature but so far everyone and everything it's eaten has been spat up when he's been hit. As for Jake's powers back, in the castle I have a room full of spells, potions, and magical items anyone of them should bring back his powers."

"Really?" Finn asked excitedly. "Wait why do you have a room full of all that stuff?"

"Oh it's just a little project I've been tinkering with." She said with a laugh and turned away from him.

"PB," he gently turned her back around, "if you don't want to tell me it's alright." He smiled down at her she sighed.

"Finn I'd like to tell you, but I've only told this to Peppermint Butler. This is by far my greatest secret." She looked into his eyes and sighed, "I will tell you, but only if-"

"Princess I Royal Promise I won't tell anyone." She sighed.

"Thank you Finn, I'll tell you," she looked at the pair of sleeping bodies, "but not here." She dragged him into a clearing that was brightly lit by the full moon, there the two sat down. "Finn Since I was nine years old I've kept this secret, every free moment I had went to this endeavor. Finn I've been trying to bring my dad back to life."

"You've never talked about your dad before." Finn pointed out.

"There's not much to tell he created almost all of Ooo single handedly, brought peace between the Rainicorns and the dogs, King of all the lands in Ooo, was a kind and gentle leader, was a wonderful dad, and imprisoned the Lich with in his body for thousands of years. That last one is what killed him." She wiped a single tear from her eye.

"He sounds mathmatical I can understand why you'd want him back for you and Ooo. Wait why didn't you use that zombie formula." Princess Bubblegum cried more but was also laughing hollowly.

"Finn, sweetie that potion was made for my dad," she slammed her fist into the soft grassy ground. "It didn't work."

"Oh I'm sorry." Nervous but determined he wrapped his arms around the crying princess.

"What, what were your parents like?" She finally asked Finn wanting to change the subject.

"Don't know earliest memory I have was standing up and trying to chase after them, but I couldn't walk." Finn said editing out the part about sitting in his own poop. "The only parents I knew were Jake's Martha and Ben, they were great I loved and they loved me. Still I've often thought about my birth parents did they leave me for some grand destiny as a hero or did they just abandon me. Sorry I got all soul searchy."

"That's okay Finn I like seeing you serious once in a while."

* * *

><p>AN: ("just in case you didn't know this is Land Shark's subtitle type translation"). Next chapter the hunt for Kirby resumes again, and we find out how the citizens of the Underworld and Kirby got into the Candy Kingdom, also Ooo citizens finally find out Kirby's name. Any guess or you just want to say how aweful, or how good this story is, or how the titles clever because of the game "Kirby's Adventure" please leave a review.

Please, please, please review your comments push me to work faster, that and the 3rd season coming out on July, 11. I hope advetising that will keep this story from being taken down, just in case, I still don't own Kirby or the few related chatacters or anything/anyone from Adventure Time.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-I'm near the end but I don't think I'll be done before the third season comes out, but I'm still going to try.

* * *

><p>"Hey, hey wake up Finn." Jake said poking Finn in the face. Princess Bubblegum and Finn had fallen asleep in the clearing. Jake poked Finn some more, "Finn wake up, wake up, wake up."<p>

"Okay man, I'm awake, what do you want?" Finn asked swatting away Jake's hand, Princess Bubblegum just glared at Jake through tired eyes.

"Land Shark stole the blanket from you adventure pack and he keeps throwing it in the fire."

"What?" Finn asked confused and really tired.

"How can he throw it into the fire more than once?" Princess Bubblegum asked also very confused and tired.

"Well he err, um-"

"Come on Princess let's just go see what's going on." Finn said stretching out and offering a hand to Princess Bubblegum which she took so Finn could help her up. She let out a groan,

"Sorry Finn I'm not much of a morning person," she proved her statement by shuffling and swaying back to the campsite.

"Aww that's so cute, she looks like a baby dear." Jake chuckled; Finn slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for."

"Don't call PB cute I don't call Lady Rainicorn cute."

"I wouldn't care if you did, any way I didn't say she was cute I said what she was doing was cute."

"Wait you don't think PB's cute?"

"That is what's known as a trick question and because without my powers you could totally beat me up I going to ignore it." Jake ran after and quickly caught up with Princess Bubblegum. Finn ran up to them.

"Sorry man I don't know what that was about."

"Its cool bro. Look there he is see he's roasting your blanket." The three watched what Land Shark was doing from behind some bushes. Land Shark held the blanket over his head and then let it gently drape over the fire and then when it was pushed up slightly by smoke he pulled the blanket back up, to let the smoke escape and put the blanket back over the fire.

"Jake," Bubblegum groaned, stepping out from behind the bushes and into the campsite, "he's just sending smoke signals," Bubblegum let out a yawn, "Why didn't I think of that?"

("It's because I'm smarter than you.") Land Shark grumbled happily. Bubblegum yawned again.

"Somebody will notice the smoke and come to help until then," she rolled up into a ball and resumed sleeping.

"So what's the smoke signal say," Finn asked taking a seat next to Bubblegum.

("P-B, over and over again, but why'd you ask when you can't understand me. It doesn't make me feel included just makes me think you're a moron.") Land Shark grumbled while trying not to show his emotions.

"Well I hope they get here soon the faster they do the faster we can get Science Cat back to you and then you two and me can go back to fighting."

("That sounds good, I miss somebody understanding me badmouthing them, you smelly flesh bag of meat. See it's not the same when Science Cat's trying to stop from laughing.")

"You sure can talk." Jake said simply, "You do know we can't understand you right?" Land Shark just sighed.

Soon enough Lady Rainicorn flew to them with Peppermint Butler on her back. When they landed Peppermint Butler rushed over to Bubblegum with a steaming mug in his hand. He held it under her nose for a few seconds then took a step back a second before Bubblegum shot up.

"Your hot coco Princess," he said nonchalantly handing her the cup Bubblegum gulped it down in long but controlled sips.

"Thank you, Peppermint."

"No trouble, I know you're dead to the world until your first cup."

Lady Rainicorn flew to Jake and wrapped herself around him.

"(Oh Jake I was so worried I'm glad you're okay, sweetie.)"

"Well not quite Lady I lost my powers."

"(Oh no sweetie I'm so sorry I know how much you love your powers.)"

"Thanks for coming to rescue us," Finn began speaking to Peppermint Butler and Lady Rainicorn, "but I don't think we can all fly to the Candy Kingdom with just Lady."

"Well we only knew that Princess Bubblegum was here. The smoke signal was very clear BP over and over again, which stood for Bubblegum Present." Peppermint Butler said with a hint of pride.

("You pinstriped idiot, it was PB for Princess Bubblegum. Why do I even bother?")

"Also we brought someone along with us he says he can explain what happened in the Candy Kingdom."

"Where is he?" Bubblegum asked. Peppermint looked around.

"(Oh no he must have fallen off my tail.)"

"So he could be anywhere," Bubblegum clarified.

"Yes I'm sorry Princess." Peppermint said bowing his head in shame.

"No need to be sorry," said a smooth mysterious voice said from the distance with a slight strange accent, "I was able to glide down and follow you." Out of the woods stepped the voices owner he was the same height as Peppermint Butler and was built similarly but he had hands and feet but no arms or legs, he wore a blue cape and a metal facemask (which covered his entire body) only showing two piercing yellow eyes. "My name is Meta Knight trusted solider and royal advisor to King Dedede ruler of Dreamland."

"Never heard of it," Jake said coarsely.

"I would think not like this 'Land of the Dead' which had sprawled out into your kingdom, my kingdom is contained within a pocket dimension. From there we sent Kirby to your world."

"What's a Kirby?" Finn asked confused.

"My apologies Kirby is the pink creature who saved, and possibly ate your Princess."

"Okay so why did you send him to our world."

"That my friend is a long story, one that perhaps should be saved until after I catch Kirby."

"NO!" Finn said loudly, "you want my help you're going to tell the story."

"In truth I merely wanted to apologize for Kirby's antics, I do not need nor do I desire your assistance. Although since this is your world I suppose I don't have much of a choice in the matter, if mandated I would be willing to work with you."

"Cool."

"Finn if it's mandated it's not really by choice." Bubblegum told him Finn glared at Meta Knight.

"Just tell us your long story."

"I really think we should-"

"Dude," Jake interrupted him, "the longer you put off telling the story the longer, the longer it'll take for you to finish and go after Kirby." They all paused for a moment.

"Very well," Meta Knight finally said, "it all started six months ago during a meeting between the King, the other generals, and me."

-Flashback-

It started with the annual consol meeting, are world is filled with thousands of ignorant creatures who have often and unknowingly walked off cliffs. The few intelligent residents of Dreamland myself included were brought together by King DeDeDe for the purpose of educating these creatures. At the meeting was King DeDeDe who is a large blue Penguin dressed in red. I was sitting to his right. The seat to his left was currently empty and was reserved for the newest member of the console a young cappy named Tiff. Across from the King was Battle Boxer (he had changed his name from Box Boxer,) he's a large brown dog head with two feet, no arms and long ears. On either side of him was Mr. Bright a sun like man and his brother Mr. Shine a moon like creature. We discussed for a bit but it wasn't too long before Mr. Bright and Mr. Shine got into an argument.

"I'm telling you the Hot Heads should be the next group to be educated," Mr. Bright argued loudly.

"And I'm telling you fire balls aside at least forty percent of Hot Heads live in the lava sections of Dreamland," Mr. Shine said equally loud.

"You just made that statistic up."

"It's still probably right."

"King DeDeDe I'd like to make a motion," Battle Boxer said raising an ear.

"I'll allow it." Boxer nodded gratefully, he jumped up and slammed his ears down hard on the brother's heads.

"That's the only motion he ever makes," Mr. Shine complained.

"Plus it hurt, like always," Mr. Bright added. The meeting continued to go along as it always did until Tiff burst in fumbling with papers and presentation supplies.

"My lord I apologize for my tardiness but I had to be sure, I also had to come up with a plan and make a presentation, because Dreamland is in extreme danger." We all listened intently Tiff had become are top scientist for a reason, so if she thought something would happen it would. "I noticed something was amiss when while walking across a cloud it gave way and I fell crashing to the earth. I immediately started doing tests and calculations; I rechecked over a dozen times but each time the results pointed to the same thing, Dreamland is slowly falling apart."

"Why is this happening and what is your plan?" She held up a finger dropped her things from the wreckage she pulled out a stand and several poster boards the first of which was blank.

"Now we all know everything we know was created by this man," she removed the blank poster the one showing had an artist's rendering of King Buu, overweight pink and the most powerful being in all the universe. "He not only created everything but he created a pocket dimension to house it all, but the universe is destabilizing eventually it will crumble away. On the plus side the people of Dreamland won't die we will just be pushed into the dimension above ours." King DeDeDe spoke up.

"Tiff I'm sorry but now you also have to tell me why we should care."

"I'm prepared for that sir." She went to the next poster which depicted a dead Waddle Dee. "I don't need to explain to you what a re-spawn site is or that every creature in Dreamland has one, do I?" We shook are heads, simply put when a creature in dreamland dies, which is quite often they are reborn back where they started their life. "If Dreamland is destroyed all those re-spawn sites go with it, we educate creatures because they have no survival instincts, how long do you think the non-educated will last without immortality?"

"Okay you've recaptured my concern continue." Tiff gave King DeDeDe a quick bow before continuing, she went to the next poster it showed the dead Waddle Dee a small machine and a living Waddle Dee.

"You are all familiar with my re-spawn chamber correct I invented it so the Waddle Dee's who work in the castle as King DeDeDe's butlers wouldn't have to travel back from their re-spawn sites every time they die but instead they only have to come down from the attic. Recently I created a re-spawn chamber for Blade Knights, Sword Knights, Sir Kibbles, and Waddle Doo's with some time and some study I can do the same for everyone."

"Seems like you have this all well in hand so all we have to do is round up some test subjects?" Battle Boxer asked.

"No it's not that easy," I interjected, "when Dreamland is destroyed the re-spawn chambers will be also."

"That's right Meta Knight but I have a plan for that too." She switched slides to show the Fountain of Dreams. "On his journey to unite Dreamland by destroying the walls in between each area King DeDeDe discovered this fountain, a fountain that flows out to all other universes the fountain of Dreams, this fountain and the endless night sky around it are the only thing Lord Buu didn't create King DeDeDe 'discovered' it by crashing a warp star into a star door the collision made the bridge between our worlds crossable but I digress."She pulled off the poster to show her last one a blue print of my ship. "It is here we will rebuild the Halberd, we will capture every wild creature and keep them in small cramped cells, a necessary evil so they won't hurt themselves, I will study them and create the re-spawn chambers for each species finally as Dreamland begins to dissolve we will rocket ourselves into the breach and into the universe above ours." King DeDeDe nodded.

"Alright let's do it round up the other soldiers and explain the plan, Tiff how long do we have?"

"It could be anywhere from six to nine months."

"Then I suggest we get to work," I said standing up and walking away.

-End of Flashback-

"We spent the next six months following her plan. We rebuilt the Halberd, and captured all but one creature of Dreamland."

"Wait a pocket dimension falling apart the same thing must have happened to cause the skeletons to show up in the castle." Princess Bubblegum reasoned.

"Who was the one creature you couldn't catch?" Finn asked Meta Knight.

"That should be obvious it was Kirby none of us could defeat him, worse than that he was heading for the Fountain of Dreams. If he made it he would ruin the whole plan, but Tiff found a solution for that too, she created a faux warp star knowing Kirby would take it. The warp star teleported him into this world, it was 24 hours before she could make one for me so I could follow him."

"Wait it seems like he's just confused," Bubblegum said.

"Please Princess," Peppermint Butler spoke up, "true Kirby is not a villain but I've spoken with Meta Knight I think leading Kirby back to the Candy Kingdom would be best for everyone."

"Okay Peppermint Butler I trust you, Finn bring Kirby to the Candy Kingdom for me."

"For you anything. Come on Jake."

"Dude I don't have my powers anymore."

"Yeah but you still have your nose and Land Shark should make sure PB's safe."

("If that wasn't such an honor, I'd be upset that you chose for me.")

"Alright I'll go Jake groaned."

"Hurry," Meta Knight shouted from twenty feet away, "we cannot let Kirby get any further ahead."

"Alright Adventure Time," Finn shouted chasing after Meta Knight. Jake groaned,

"Oh, we haven't even eaten yet," Jake complained slowly following them.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Sorry everybody I was a little bit delayed. Fortunatly I was able to get in everything I wanted for this last chapter.

* * *

><p>-Inside Ice King's Castle-<p>

Ice King was talking to almost twenty captured princesses.

"Now ladies I know you're all excited to hear who my new number one is."

"No we're not your all old and wrinkly and gross." Lumpy Space Princess said in her normal tone.

"Hey he's creepy and gross," Old Lady Princess said in her own defense.

"Whatever."

"Quiet you two," Ice King yelled, "I'm talking to the attractive Princesses."

"Well my friend Finn is going to come here and save me and my lumps so there."

"Please, Finn's with Princess Bubblegum you're more likely to be saved by hot dog knights."

"No way Finn likes me the best, he can't resist my lumps."

"No Finn likes me and my muscles the best."

"Finn went out of his way to dig me up," Princess Beautiful said.

"Yeah but nobody likes you, because you're bald," Skeleton Princess said pushing back some of her hair.

"Shut up all of you the only one you should be fighting over is ME I'm a king for frost sakes. Now where was I…Gunter bring me my list." Gunter waddled in with her floating pink kitten right behind her, and handed the Ice King his scroll. "Darn it Gunter, you forgot my reading glasses." He punted Gunter and folded his arms in a huff; Gunter waddled back holding Ice Kings reading glasses, Ice King took them from the faithful penguin servant. "Thank you Gunter, now get out of here!" He punted Gunter again this time her kitten floated after her. "Okay first off I'm going to stick with the more humanoid princesses from now on. So from worst to best of the rejects: Lumpy Space Princess, Slime Princess, Hot Dog Princess, and Wild-Berry Princess, I'm sorry and I'll kick you all out later," all the name princesses but LSP cheered. "Hey there will be no celebrating being picked as too ugly to be my wife, you will be sad and feel bad about yourselves," Ice King demanded.

"What you're going to get rid of me, you're going to get rid of these lumps?"

"Yes, you're unattractive and annoying."

"I'm beautiful lump it, and you couldn't have these lumps even if you wanted them."

"Alright next to be booted, the unattractive, but more humanoid princesses. Like before from ugliest to most attractive: Princess Princess, Skeleton Princess, Princess Beautiful, Princess Muscles, Old Lady Princess, Turtle Princess, Peanut Princess, Bee Princess and Raggedy Princess."

"I didn't seem too ugly when you tried to marry me," Old Lady Princess snapped.

"I was young and impulsive."

"You were old and desperate."

"Quiet you old hag, now whose left?" All the Princesses whose names had been called (except LSP) moved to the left side of the cage. "Oh that's bet-wait a minute Lumpy Space Princess go stand with the other losers, ugly."

"It's not fair why am I eliminated when Space Angel Princess isn't."

"Because she's more attractive and less annoying now move, before I turn you into a Lump-sicle!" LSP held her head down in shame and floated to the left side of the cage.

"Now our remaining Princesses are in no particular order: Orange Princess, Purple Princess, Engagement Ring Princess, Emerald Princess, Jungle Princess, Space Angel Princess, and Ghost Princess. Wait, where's Ghost Princess?"

"She's ethereal nimrod she floated out of the ceiling, as soon as she defrosted," Raggedy Princess told him bluntly.

"Oh, she really had a shot. But I was going to pick Jungle Princess anyway. Shoot I gave away the ending; I meant to milk this game for another few hours to stave off the loneliness. Oh well Jungle Princess, wins first runner up I guess is Engagement Ring Princess, then Purple Princess, Orange Princess, Emerald Princess, and finally Space Angel Princess. Thank you, goodnight, and shoot up."

"Wait aren't you going to let most of us go?" Wild-Berry Princess asked desperately.

"I'll do it tomorrow there's supposed to be a big blizzard then."

Ice King walked off towards bed as Fighter Kirby innocently floated through his window. The Ice King didn't notice him but all the Princess did.

"What is it?" Skeleton Princess asked.

"It looks like a lumpy space person," said Old Lady Princess. "Hey little guy go get the key form that hook," she said pointing to the Key.

"Hiiii," was Kirby's only response. Gunter walked back into the throne room quacking with each step. He spotted Kirby and began quacking louder. Fighter Kirby reacted by socking the penguin back into the other room, making him cry as he flew. He walked over to the Princesses cage and shattered the lock with an uppercut. They pointlessly held back their cheers of freedom as they rushed out, as the noise from Gunter and the lock shattering made Ice King come back to the room.

"You dare free my potential wives prepare to feel my flaky furry." Ice king launched a chunk of ice in the shape of a lightning bolt, Fighter Kirby jumped over it then spat out Science Cat and Science Cat's test tube.

"Thank the cosmic owl that's over," Science Cat groaned. Science Cat let out a scream as Kirby sucked him back up. Kirby jumped another Ice lightning bolt and launched Science Cat at Ice King. When the two made contact Science Cat's test tube was crushed in between them and the throne room began to fill with sleeping gas. Ice King and Science Cat passed out immediately, since Ice King was passed out Kirby decided his job was done and he floated out the window.

-Inside Ice King's Castle, an hour later.-

Finn, Jake, and Meta Knight had followed Kirby's trail and sent to Ice King's castle. When they got there Ice King, Science Cat, and all the Princesses were asleep thanks to Science Cat's sleeping potion. They took Ice King's crown and threw him in his own cage, not that they could lock it. They woke up the Princesses (LSP last) and use LSP's phone to contact their royal guard (or anybody) to take them home. Science Cat was put in charge of watching Ice King and the three heroes left.

"I really don't get this guy he defeated the Ice King he's saved probably every Princess in Ooo but he kidnapped PB." Finn said questioning Kirby's motives.

"Kirby believes himself a hero," Meta Knight explained, "in many ways he is but he often stops someone who seems to be doing the wrong thing not understanding that it's the only way they can do the right thing. That's why we sent him to your world he'd been attacking our workers who were just carrying supplies to build the ship, if he got to the ship itself he would have destroyed it believing it to be a tool for evil." Finn mussed on what Meta Knight had told him.

"He attacks what seems evil it doesn't even have to be evil it just has to act that way. I got it," Finn pulled out LSP's phone and dialed in a number.

"Dude you stole LSP's phone?"

"I borrowed it Jake, I thought it might come in handy and it has. Hello…a lot and I need your help…well no, I haven't done that, but we really need your help…well for one thing Jakes powers were taken by a weird interdimensional creature who has been running around attacking and saving people…I'm not sure I should probably talk to Peppermint Butler first…really great see you soon." Finn hung up and turned to his companions, "she's in, were meeting at the tree house," Finn told Jake and Meta Knight.

"Who is 'in'?" Meta Knight asked.

-The forest-

Even though it was night time and the forest was dark and creepy Kirby walked though without fear.

"So you're the little puffball that's been making so much trouble." A smooth female voice, that seemed to be coming from everywhere and nowhere said. Kirby looked around frantically, but didn't see anything. "You were able to beat the Ice King, let's see if you're strong enough to deal with the Vampire Queen." Marceline shouted flying out into the open hands covered in magical black fire.* Kirby steadied himself and glared at her she threw the pair of fire balls at him, which he jumped over. She flew backwards and Kirby followed, dodging many black fireballs. It took a long time but eventually Kirby heroically followed Marceline towards the Candy Kingdom, just as Finn had planned.

-Outside the Candy Kingdom-

Finn watched the horizon with his telescope. Meta Knight, Jake, Princess Bubblegum, Lady Rainicon, Peppermint Butler, Land Shark, and Even Science Cat were standing behind him near a large wooden box.

"Here they come. They'll be here in five minutes." Finn declared rushing to everybody else.

"Peppermint are you sure this is going to work?" Princess Bubblegum asked sadly yet hopefully.

"It's preposterous it's will never work, it's scientifically impossible," Science Cat said skeptically. Land Shark grumbled at him, "Shut up I know I'm a talking cat and it's not a scientific impossibility because I am one."

"Princess," Peppermint Butler said as if Science Cat never opened his mouth. "If what Meta Knight told me about Kirby is true this will work." He smiled at her and she smiled back. Marceline landed in front of the wooden box and picked it up with ease.

"Peppermint I hope you're right," she was about to toss the box when Finn jumped in front of her.

"Wait, we only have one shot, we need to wait until he's already sucking." Marceline nodded her understanding. "Okay everybody hide Marceline you turn invisible." They all did as Finn ordered.

Finn walked out ready to face Kirby. "It's just you and me, come on Kirby you only have one move use it." Kirby ran up to Finn and swung at him with a hammer he pulled from nowhere, Finn jumped out of the way landing on his side, Kirby floated over him Finn rolled away just as Kirby tuned into a heavy pink rock. Finn stood next to the Kirby rock; as soon as he changed back to normal Finn delivered a hard kick to Kirby's whole body, as soon as he landed Kirby ran back at Finn flipped onto his head and tried landing a small tornado of kicks Finn narrowly leapt over him. Finally Kirby opened his mouth and attempted to absorb Finn, Finn ran as hard as he could away from Kirby and hit the ground when Marceline chucked the box, flat on his stomach the box still flew right over his head. Everyone watched as Kirby swallowed it they waited to see what would happen. At first nothing did, then suddenly Kirby got fatter until he was just a big blob of pink he sprouted a pair of legs which were soon covered in puffy white pants and gold colored shoes, the pants were unnecessarily held up by a black belt with a gold belt buckle marked with a black M, the top of the blob sprouted a black vest with s gold trim that barely fit it and could never be closed, from the holes in the vest spouted two chubby arms with a few small holes on one side, and hands under golden colored gloves, then it sprouted a bulbous with a long backwards facing antenna three small holes on either side of the antenna with two large protruding holes for ears, his eyes and mouth each just seemed to be a simple line, the final thing to sprout out of the blob was a long purple cape tied around his neck and draping down behind him.

"Buu," Marceline said with a smile.

"Lord Buu," Peppermint said happily. They walked up the the product of Kirby eating Buu's casket, he looked exactly like they remembered him.

"Mar-see-line, PB," Buu said goofily pulling them both up into a bear hug.

"Buu put us down," Marceline said simply, Buu obeyed and set them back on the ground. "Well he's back and he's back to his old-old self." Marceline said straightening her back.

"Yes well Kirby was his outer child when he spat that out was when he changed."

"Why didn't you say so, hold still Buu." Marceline's finger nails extended and she drove her entire hand into Buu's stomach.

"That tickles," was Buu's only comment.

"Found it," Marceline proclaimed, she ripped her hand out and pulled out Kirby. Kirby tried to take in a deep breath but started coughing. "And he's powerless that's a plus."

"Marceline, Peppermint Butler. Why am I alive? I gave up my life so the Lich would never get my powers."

"No problem there sir," Peppermint Butler said pulling out a frozen jar containing a snail containing the Lich. Buu snatched the jar away from him.

"Hold that thought." Buu vanished for a second and afterwards wasn't holding the jar. "Still, to revive me you'd have to take the healing powers I gave to Bonnibelle. Wait, where is she?" Buu asked suddenly scared.

"I'm over here dad," instantly he was next to her and holding her up in a hug.

"I'm sorry I left I just wanted you to be safe," he held her out and looked at her, "Now how did you give me back healing powers?"

"She didn't," they all looked at Peppermint Butler who was pointing to Kirby, "your son stole your powers from her and Jake."

"Who's Jake? Better yet my what? What else did I miss while hanging with Goku and my other dead buddies?" At that moment The Halberd tore through the side of the Candy Castle.

-The Next Day-

Everyone had discussed what happened while Buu was deceased they also had a huge celebration to welcome back the King of Ooo. They explained how Jake must have absorbed Buu's stretching power, after he ditched it. Tiff told Bubblegum about the tragic fact that her people were created without the ability to reproduce, so their entire existence hinged on the power to respawn. They also discussed how because the portal to Dreamland was used only once their pocket dimension lasted longer than the Underworld's. Science Cat and Land Shark mingled with several animal people from Dreamland. Princess Bubblegum made sure to restore her own as well as, Jake's, and even Kirby's powers. King DeDeDe, Death, and Buu discussed living situations, Buu said they were welcome to stay in Ooo but they declined his offer.

"Well I'm sorry I abandon you, sorry I abandoned a lot of people, but I digress I hope you find a good home King DeDeDe."

"Thanks, you sure you don't want me to take Kirby I am fond of that little trouble maker."

"No he's my responsibility I'll take care of him, oh do me a favor if you pass New Namek stop by and tell Piccolo I said hi."

"Sure I'll do that by the way a few of my citizens have decided to stay hope you don't mind."

"Not at all there's always room here for any of your people."

"Shoot that means I can't force them to come with. Oh well come on Death now you're sure you just want to be dropped off on the Mars?"

"Yeah we can't be killed we're fine anywhere."

The Halberd took off into the sky bidding farewell to Ooo and its citizens. Buu turned to Finn and smiled at the hero he had created with the girl who was his daughter.

"Finn I'd like to make you an offer." He said simply Finn just looked at him. "How would you like me to train you, make you the strongest you could possibly be?"

"No thanks. I'm okay, I'm already pretty strong."

"You may want to reconsider, look over there." Buu pointed to Science Cat, Land Shark, Bonkers (the hammer wielding gorilla), Phan Phan (tha apple tossing elephant), Mr. Flosty (the ice tossing walrus), and Battle Boxer. "If you're training with me eventually you'll be able to beat them, and until then I'll tell them to take five on harassing you."

"Wait they work for you?"

"Of course I hired them before I died to keep you in shape. So you could be the greatest hero you could be.

"Wow thanks."

"So what do you say, flight, energy blast will all be yours after a lot of training."

"I'll do it." Finn said exited.

* * *

><p>AN-Sorry I forgot to put this in the first time I posted, I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Buu. Confused about Buu being Princess Bubblegum's dad or him even existing in this universe? Then again (please) read my othe Adventure Time story.

Marceline's side of the phone conversation"-Finn hey what's up…Finn unless you released my dad _again_, I'm not helping with your hero thing…give me a good reason why you _need_ my help…well say I did help what would you want me to do… wait Peppermint Butler's involved, why didn't you say so I'll meet you guys at your tree house."

*I know vampires don't normally have fire powers but Marceline seems to have any power she wants.


End file.
